Planetalia
by Mrfilipinogab
Summary: What is going on outside the world of our favorite hetalia characters? Alot of OCs in this story


_**Hello peeps I am back! This is a story that came into my mind. Another story would come up and I think it would be the continents. Oh well enjoy and reviews are welcome.**_

 _Somewhere not definitely in earth_

 _(-_-)_

The room he was in was very big. As in so big that a thousand people can fit in this single room but he does not seem to mind the large oblong shaped table and he bumped.

"AH, for the third time this happened today!" he angrily shouted but calmed himself and sat on a chair.

His name was Helios, personification of the sun and the tallest among his friends. He mostly is short-tempered but he tries to calm himself and not burn everything in the area. To calm himself, he combs his yellow hair with his hand but it ends up messy or fixes his heat-immune coat but it also ends up messy. He does not usually wear clothing except his shorts (they act like boxers and yes their heat-resistant; don't let your mind wander to far) and some heat resistant gloves so he would not end up burning everything he touches. He only wears the coat due to some planets saying there is a dress code or something else but he wears it because mercury made it and he was his closest friend. He still remembers on how his small friend asked him to wear it.

* * *

 _. . . . . . FLASHBACK . . . . . . ._

" _Mercury, you know I don't need this right?"_

" _Can you wear it please? I made it with the help of Sister Saturn and Big Jupiter."_

 _He immediately thought about it for a moment since Jupiter was involved in this. But he happily accepted it._

" _Why I couldn't resist you, Fine I'll wear it for you."_

" _YAY, thanks bro!"_

 _He puts on the coat and it feels surprisingly light and comfortable and somehow not burning._

 _. . . . . . . . END OF FLASHBACK . . . . . . . . . ._

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted when two girls came in who were noisily chatting like they have speakers in their mouths. It was Venus and Earth. Earth was taller than her close friend Venus considering the heels Venus borrows from Saturn, those things could kill if used as a weapon. Still he couldn't sigh on what his friends were wearing. He approves of Earth's clothing that can show some of her people's famous landmarks. Meanwhile Venus' has a red coat but it splits as it reaches her thighs so it looks like she has two tails. Her pants are between red and purple decorated with little hearts .He coughs a bit to let them know he was there and they immediately noticed him. But before he could speak he felt a tug on his hand and he saw Mercury.

"Oh hello there Hermes."

"Don't call me that, it's embarrassing."

"Hey you call me by my name every time."

The small child kept quiet and reached and sat on his chair.

"Do you like the coat I made?"

"Yeah I actually lik.."

"GET BACK HERE OR I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH MY RINGS"

"JUPITER, STOP PULLING MY HAIR YOU JERK!"

"I NEED HELP THERE IS AN OLD WOMAN ON THE LOOSE!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"JOVE, SATURN, MARS!"

The three immediately stopped making Jupiter trip and landing on the table.

Enter Joven (personification of Jupiter), Saturn and Mars, the three troublemakers in every meeting. Saturn and Mars don't really do anything stupid but they get involved in Jupiter's crazy antics. Saturn's yellow gown was tainted with a faint color of red and brown some on her rings as she held Jupiter's hair strongly.

The room was getting hotter and hotter and in any moment they would burn in Sun's anger. Mercury was trying to calm Sun down but his eyes were filled were anger and he was heading straight for Jupiter.

"WHATS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS COMMOTION?"

Everyone knows what happens when a star gets angry. They saw it on the other galaxies. They saw one planet burn though, he survived but he turned into a different one and he was not recognized by the other planets. Still it was horrifying to see someone burn, but to see the cause of that horrifying thing in front of you; you wish you may never be there.

* * *

Everyone was almost burning with an angry sun holding Jupiter by the neck when three people came in. This distracted Sun and lowered his anger but the heat can still be felt.

"My goodness it's so hot in here, I thought the aircon was on already."

"You should get out of your room more oft…"

The three stopped as they saw the mess inside the meeting room. Enter Poseidon (personification of Neptune), Uranus and Pluto. Though he is not a part of the system, he still joins them to see if he can still be a planet. They all consider themselves as friends though Pluto is not their sibling.

'I'm sorry for my outburst, we must prepare for the coming of Via and Lactea. They must be near us by now."

The three blue planets sit down in their proper seats when chaos rang out again. Jupiter was chased by an angry Saturn, Venus and Uranus had a heated debate on whose clothing is better, while the remaining planets hide under the table from Sun's fury.

The main door to the meeting room opens and two people enter.

" I am telling you Lactea you that he may be better inside here to meet them!"

"You know Via, the small ones can get scared when they see him, even Helios is afraid to start a conversation with him."

"He is powerless with the mask we gave him, he won't ….."

They both stopped their talking as they carefully observe the scene in front of them. They both sighed and Via clapped her hands.

Everyone stopped and they bowed down a bit to give respect Lactea. Who wouldn't bow down to the mother that gave way to their creation? Her white-grayish hair reaches until the ends of her gown that was decorated as the galaxy herself, with every planet and other heavenly bodies moving across the clothing. The sleeves covered her entire arm leaving her pale white face visible to everyone.

Everyone then turned to Via who fixed himself a chair to sit on. The man adorns a spiky hair that changes color depending on his mood (yellow is happy, red is mad, green is envy, blue is sadness, black is confused or super pissed, and a lot more….. I feel something is wrong with the colors though) and a monacle that changes shape in whatever thing he looks in space. His clothes are a bit odd to others as he wears a sleevless clothing that's has the depiction of the day and night.

Via hastily fixed his monacle hastily and happily questioned the planets.

"So are you ready to meet our new visitor?"

All plants shivered as they nod, something is wrong with his smile.

"I would like all of you to meet Sanctus" as he pointed his hand to the man standing near the door.

Who knew that the strongest person in the room could faint?

* * *

 **Translation time…**

 **Sanctus – "Hole" in Latin**

 **Via and Lactea – both are names of milky way and galaxy but Via is the guy and Lactea is the girl**

 **Most of the characters names are from Roman or Latin names but this fanfic was both an inspiration from Hetalia by Himaruya and my creative little mind.**


End file.
